justinsong24fandomcom-20200214-history
Pigmon
While most creatures within the expedition to the Lawless Monster Zone were vicious, Pigmon was not. It helped the injured sole survivor by giving him food, and led the Science Patrol to him when they arrived on the island. When Red King attacked, Pigmon distracted the creature while the Science Patrol escaped, but Red King killed Pigmon by causing a landslide with a huge rock, crushing him to death. Re-PigmonEdit Later, Pigmon (along with Telesdon and Dorako) were resurrected by Geronimon as a warning to humanity. Pigmon warned the Science Patrol of Geronimon's plot to attack Earth with an army of 60 monsters under his control. The Science Patrol were able to destroy Telesdon without much effort, but after one of the members, Ide (Ito in the American version) is nearly killed by Revived (Re-) Dorako, Pigmon distracts the monster and is crushed to death by it. Pigmon reappeared in episode 3 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. In this series Pigmon is renammed Powered Pigmon (パワードピグモン, Pawādo Pigumon?). Pigmon's episode appearance and role were both very similar to the one of his debut in the original Ultraman TV show. Once again he befriends humans that are stranded in a valley infested by monsters (appropriately starring the monsters Red King and Chandora,) as well as WINR. The only change was that he was allowed to survive at the end of the episode. In this series, Pigmon is sent by its species from another planet to live on a mysterious island ("Subject Phantom" according to DASH.) The Island sealed away Red King underground a long time ago and sent Pigmon, as well as two monsters named Salamadon and Paragura to act as guardians to both the island and to keep Red King from awakening. Pigmon quickly befriends Kaito, the host of Ultraman Max until both Kaito and Pigmon were knocked unconscious and a tomb securing Red King is desecrated. Red King awakens and attacks, killing the two guardian monsters, then turns to Pigmon in hopes of killing it too. Kaito transforms into Ultraman Max and after a lengthy battle,in the end destroying Red King. Pigmon then bids farewell to Kaito and Team DASH before turning into a stone statue to make the island disappear and not cause any further problems. The same Pigmon later returns towards the end of the series, where it warns Team DASH that Red King has returned "mysteriously" (in fact, it was an Alien Shama that opened a dimensional portal by accident that released both Pigmon and Red King). Once Pigmon tries to fight the disguised Alien Shama, Shama hits Pigmon with a dimensional ray gun, but its atoms are mixed into Elly (an android member of Team DASH) and became amorous towards Kaito (leading to confusion among DASH to question where Pigmon was male or female). In the end however, Pigmon sacrifices itself by throwing itself into Shama's dimensional weapon, separating his atoms from Elly's body and into another dimension while Red King is destroyed once again by Ultraman Max. In this film, Pigmon has befriended a temporarily banished Ultraman Zero, who is training with Ultraman Leo. It is also because of Pigmon's role in the film that Ultraman Zero learns about what it means to be an Ultraman, and thus leaves with that knowledge to face off against Ultraman Belial Part 1 Pigmon appeared when Alien Bat saw Pigmon hiding behind a stone. Pigmon watched Ultraman Zero in Techtor Gear being hit by Ex Red King. Surprisingly Zero found a Pigmon watching the battle and was reminded of his previous friend, this gave him the strength to change into StrongCorona mode to save him from the monster and destroyed Ex Red King with a StrongCorona's Garnet Buster. part 2 Pigmon was captured by Alien Mephilas in the beginning in a small energy sphere. After Zero was saved by his UFZ team, Zero went to the monster graveyard to save Pigmon. During the fight, Alien Mephilas fired a beam to Pigmon but was saved by Zero when he quick turn to Luna Miracle Mode and uses the Zero Shield to block. Pigmon later was seen Watching the battle between Belial and Zero. Category:Monsters Category:Forums